


Dulce

by ScribeAzari



Series: David the Wizard [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daniel as a wizard kid, Gen, Pre-Canon, a lot of white stuff, puppy, still definitely cultists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/ScribeAzari
Summary: Daniel's seventh birthday brings with it a very special present.





	Dulce

A bright grin spread across Daniel’s features the moment he woke up - today was the day! How fortunate that his birthday had fallen on a weekend this year, he reflected giddily as he threw off his linen covers and sprung out of bed and onto the soft beige carpet.

Pulling off his polar bear pyjamas and folding them neatly, he rummaged through his pine drawers for something to wear. Maybe something in cream today… It didn’t take long for him to set out an outfit, and he fairly bounced on his way to his sink - he had to get washed and brush his teeth before he put it on, after all.

The sunlight was still dim by the time he was dressed enough to tug open the faded alice blue curtains - November wasn’t much for bright mornings - but Daniel had all the brightness he needed bubbling up inside him as he neatened up his bed again. After all, it wasn’t just his birthday - it was his  _ seventh _ birthday. The magic number, reflected in the points of Xemüg’s Star - and bringing with it a very special kind of present.

He really shouldn’t have been focusing on what he was getting, he knew - that was greedy - but he couldn’t help it. He’d been looking forward to this for  _ ages,  _ and now the day was finally here! Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down - he didn’t want to disappoint his parents, and there were still things he needed to do before he could head down for breakfast.

Where had he left his hairbrush? It wasn’t on his drawers where he’d thought he’d left it… Crouching, Daniel stuck his arm under his bed to feel around, in case it had fallen down and rolled under there. He had to look  _ just right _ \- today was important! Thankfully for his nerves, the rebellious brush was within reach, and he was able to straighten up to give his hair a good going over for a while.

Once he was satisfied with the state of his hair, he set down his brush in its place and picked a few stray hairs from his top. His gaze landing upon the most vivid object in the room, Daniel knelt before the large, silver-framed painting dominating one parchment-hued wall. Stark black, strewn with stars and the myriad hues of nebulae, space stared back at him - but most of all, the brilliantly white seven pointed star in the foreground stared back with its single golden eye.

Dropping his gaze, Daniel closed his eyes and began to recite his morning prayer, as he had for as long as he could remember.

“Xemüg, holy, great and wise,   
now I praise you as I rise.   
Your wisdom shines a light on me,   
to show the truth that I must see.   
All this day, please be my guide,   
to light and guard me, by my side.”

He waited a moment, before opening his eyes and springing back up to his feet and grinning once more. Time for breakfast! He fairly hurtled out of his room, eagerness driving him faster than usual - though he refrained from sliding down the banister this year. He hadn’t forgotten the talking-to he’d received after  _ that  _ little stunt. No star cookies for a month had been  _ no joke _ either. He’d tried buying some cookies from Quigley Candy, but they just hadn’t been the same.

His parents were already in the dining room, clad in elegant ivory robes as they ate their porridge. “Good morning, birthday boy.” Mother smiled at him, beckoning for him to come sit at the table with them. He readily complied, running over to take a seat. As he did, a glass of milk and a dry bowl of his favourite cereal - Sugar Owls - appeared before him, courtesy of their elf. He would only ever eat it dry, finding soggy cereal rather disgusting.

“Good morning!” He chirped, between deliciously crunchy mouthfuls. From where he sat, he could see that silvery streamers had been strung up in celebration, and that stoked the excited warmth within him. His mother’s ice blue eyes twinkled with amusement, and the cast of his father’s grey ones seemed indulgent as Daniel’s obvious excitement had him rushing his breakfast.

“Don’t choke, now.” Father advised, a hint of a chuckle in his deep voice, and Daniel gave him a slightly sheepish look as he slowed down just a smidge. It would be embarrassing to choke on his breakfast because he was too hasty - not to mention distinctly uncomfortable. Best to listen to Father, he knew what he was talking about.

As soon as he was allowed to leave the table after he’d finished eating, Daniel sprung up to his feet once again and dashed into the living room. There upon the fluffy, milk white rug  in the middle of the room, lay a modest pile of silver and snow wrapped presents. He grinned excitedly, plonking himself down eagerly onto the carpet, close to the rug. He had to wait for his parents before he could start opening the presents, but even just staring at them was ramping up his excitement, his eyes twinkling like the small chandelier above.

They chuckled as they entered, their pace sedate and in step. As they seated themselves on the soft, dove grey sofa, Father pulled out a camera, encouraging Daniel to hold up one of his presents and smile for the picture. He readily complied, beaming towards Father as he lifted one of them for the lens to see. It was quite solid, but light, and with a distinctive shape - he thought he already knew what it was, and that whetted his desire to see it. 

Once Father had taken his picture, Daniel eagerly tore into the paper, the ripping sounds a testament to his haste. The present within was smooth and round, a lovely bone-hued bowl. Not a bowl for the table, though, but for the floor. In another present quite nearby lay another bowl, this one in cream. Giddy, Daniel set them to one side as he tore open the wrappings of more and more of his gifts - a bag of feed, a lead, a soft vanilla pet bed - most of the presents followed a theme, though he also received a new set of prisms to hang in his room.

“Are you ready for the main event?” Mother chuckled, smiling at him as the wrapping shreds vanished. She laughed a little as he nodded enthusiastically, the sound soft and warm. “I can see that you are~ Bonnie!” With a pop, a pet carrier made its appearance directly in front of Daniel, courtesy of the elf.

His eyes lit up, and he glanced quickly up to see if he was allowed to open it. At her nod, he beamed, unfastening the door. Slowly at first, but with growing curiosity, a little canine form stepped out to investigate him, already wearing a periwinkle collar with a little silver tag. “Her name is Dulce.” Mother smiled, while Father advised him to hold out his hand for the puppy to sniff.

Dulce’s nose was wet and slightly chilly against his hand when she bumped into him, and he laughed a little when she decided to lick him. She was a spaniel, her floppy ears fluffy with pale yellow, while most of her was quite softly white. Her eyes were dark and warm, and her tail wagged as though she’d been as excited about this as Daniel had been. 

Beaming, he began to pet her, marvelling at both her soft fur and how very  _ alive _ she was. “I love her..” He breathed, while she tried to clamber onto his lap. “Thank you!” Having a puppy was going to be a  _ lot _ different to having a plush dog. She felt so much warmer, so much realer, and maybe she’d love him back.

“We expect you to be responsible with her, Daniel.” Father reminded him - something they’d spoken of before in the run up to his birthday. “You’ll need to care for her properly.” Daniel nodded at once - he was determined not to let his parents or his new puppy down. He’d prove he was worthy.


End file.
